Be Steel My Heart
by RocketFAN
Summary: Attila and Hun's relationship from beginning to end. And I spelled [Still] wrong on purpose.Please R & R. [SteelShipping]
1. Chapter 1: First impressions

**Be steel my heart**

By RocketFAN

Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters are property of Nintendo and I, sadly, do not own them

**Chapter 1: First impressions**

A tall, bulky man with messy blonde hair walked through the door of the Team Rocket headquarters. He was recently awarded the status of Team Rocket field wrangler and was about to meet his new partner. He stopped at the door of CEO, Giovanni and slowly reached for the knob. He was a little nervous about meeting his new partner after what happened to his last one.

"God . . . ," he said softly as he turned the knob.

"Ah, Attila, we've been expecting you," Giovanni said as he turned his exquisite chair to face the large man.

"So, who's the lucky broad this time, boss?" Attila asked him while folding his arms.

"It wasn't easy finding you a new partner, Attila. Not after what happened with your last one," Giovanni said while stroking the head of his premium Persian.

"But you did, I assume?" Attila replied while noticing a slender figure standing behind Giovanni's chair.

"Indeed, I did. Meet Hun," Giovanni said while introducing him to his new partner. Attila looked curiously at the person Giovanni presented. He dawned an unusual variation of a Team Rocket uniform with a white crop top over a navy blue turtleneck that sported the signature red "R" that declared him a class "B" member, and wide flare pants. He had sky blue hair styled rather elegantly to frame his delicate face.

"Hey, wait a minute! Aren't I supposed to be paired with a girl?" Attila asked while studying his new partner who was clearly offended by his question.

"Uhh . . . Hun _is_ a girl," Giovanni said awkwardly.

"_Pleasure_," Hun said sarcastically to Attila. Her voice was soft and feminine, yet fierce and obviously irritated.

"Oh . . . uh . . . sorry," Attila said while blushing slightly. Hun scoffed and folded her arms across her rather flat chest.

"Well, not that you've gotten acquainted, I have an assignment for you. I want the two of you to meet up with Team Rocket's head scientist, Professor Shiranui. I have arranged transportation for you. There is word that the legendary Pokemon, Raiko, has been spotted in the area around the outskirts of Saffron City. The professor says he has an extraordinary invention that will harness the power of the Pokemon and be able to turn it against it. He will explain it further tomorrow when you meet him. Until then, you may return to your quarters," Giovanni concluded. The two new partners turned and left the room. Attila held the door open for Hun and smiled at her as she walked passed him. They walked down the empty hall with an awkward silence.

"So . . . you want to grab a bite to eat or something?" Attila said finally, now noticing Hun's very feminine features at a closer glance. "You know . . . get to know each other a little?" He said with a small smile. Hun still seemed upset about his earlier comment. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he continued gently. Her hardened look softened dramatically and she finally looked him in the eye.

"Okay," she said softly. The two walked down the hallway to the bar/mess hall and sat down at an empty table.

"Sorry. Uh . . . what was your name again?" Attila asked her with a rueful chuckle.

"Hun," she replied with a small smile, the first one he had seen from her since they met. "So . . . Giovanni tells me you had a little "problem" with your last partner," Hun continued with a raised eyebrow and a light laugh that lit up her lovely face. She glared at him tauntingly until he confessed.

"I... I... Uhh . . . wouldn't call it a 'problem' exactly," he said nervously while starting to blush.

"Well then, I would hate to hear _your_ definition of a 'problem'," Hun teased him further. She could tell that the subject was making him uncomfortable and decided to let up. But not before stifling one last laugh.

"Let's just get some food already," Attila said irritably.

"Okay!" Hun laughed. They stayed for a little while after they ate and talked about their previous experience with Team Rocket. Hun had been a member for almost five years and Attila, four. He found out that she was a few years older than him as well. Attila walked Hun to her quarters which were a little bit out of the way of his, then headed to his to prepare for their difficult first mission as a team.


	2. Chapter 2: A bump in the road

**Be Steel My Heart**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter two: A bump in the road**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hun yelled angrily at the news Giovanni had just given her.

"I'm afraid so, Hun. Your performance has been less than satisfactory," he explained further.

"This is bullshit! You can't take away my status without a better explanation than that!" Hun continued angrily as her partner, Attila held her back. "After all I've done for you over the last six years! You backstabbing son of a bitch!" She yelled at Giovanni while trying to escape Attila's powerful grasp.

"You can return your current uniform's and pick up your new ones," Giovanni told them calmly. Attila and Hun had been promoted to class "A" members and currently dawned classy black uniforms with the signature red "R" on the front of their tops. But now were being demoted back to class "B" members who wore white uniforms. The two of them left the room angrily with Giovanni's final words.

"Come on, Hun, it's not that bad," Attila said, trying to cheer her up.

"Ugh! The nerve of that despicable man!" She said with a disgusted scoff as she stormed down the hallway of Team Rocket's massive headquarters.

"Hey, slow down!" Attila called after her as he jogged to catch up to her. "Don't let him get to you, kid," he said sweetly, using the nickname he had created for her, despite the fact that she was three years older than him.

"I just feel so betrayed!" She said as she turned to face him. He noticed that she was shaking slightly and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"It's okay, kid," Attila said softly while holding her in his arms. He and Hun had become very comfortable with each other over the last year and a half. He was starting to have true feelings for her and felt genuinely bad when she was anything but happy.

"I'm sorry, Attila," Hun said tearfully as she tightened her grip around him. He had never seen her so upset and wanted nothing more than to make her feel better.

"It's all right," Attila said while taking Hun's face in his hands and wiping her loose tears away. She sniffled and looked down while shaking her head.

"I feel so ridiculous right now," she said with a small chuckle.

"Why?" Attila asked her while brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"I never like to show weakness," she replied softly. Attila smiled as he tilted her chin up and closed the gap between them. Attila's height advantage forced him to crouch down to meet Hun's lips. She took his face in her hands and pulled him closer to her as the kiss grew more passionate.

"We should get out of the hallway before we get caught," Attila said with a mischievous laugh while releasing Hun from his gentle yet powerful grasp.

"Yeah, let's go back to my room," Hun said while grabbing Attila's hand and pulling him behind her as they walked briskly to her quarters.


	3. Chapter 3: Matters of the heart

**Be Steel My Heart**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter three: Matters of the heart**

"It's good to see you again, Hun," Professor Shiranui told her as she and Attila approached him. "And you as well, Attila," he said to the large man beside her.

"Likewise professor," Hun replied as she folded her arms.

"Giovanni tells me that you've accomplished quite a great deal since our last meeting," Professor Shiranui said to the pair.

"I suppose you could say that," Hun said as she and Attila stood before him in their black uniforms, symbolizing them as Class "A" members. This was the second time they sported them since they had become a team. They were demoted back to class "B" members a year and a half later and were re-promoted six months ago.

"I have a special assignment for the two of you," the professor continued. "There have been sightings of a very unusual phenomenon taking place over the Cerulean city area. It appears that strange ice clouds have been forming. According to DNA samples collected over the area, the ice formations are from the wings of an Articuno. No sightings of the Pokemon have been reported, but we are certain that it will be back," he explained in his calm, even tone.

"Sound intriguing, as long as it's not a wild Farfetch!d chase," Hun replied with a raised eyebrow.

"We have prepared a base camp for you on the outskirts of town. Articuno is rumored to appear to those who seemed doomed. So we have arranged a little "re-enactment" around carefully placed nets and high-tech sensors. And you're going to be the one to help us, Hun," the professor explained with a small smile.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm much of an actress, professor," Hun said flatly with a hint of laughter in her soft voice.

"Well, that won't be a problem, my dear. As long as Articuno _thinks_ you're in danger," the professor replied. His fondness for Hun evident in his voice and smile. Attila seemed irritated at the professor's flirting with his partner. Over the last two years, he and she had become _very _close friends.

"We'll do our best, sir," Attila said while stepping between Hun and the professor to stop their subtle flirting back and forth.

"That's all I ask," Professor Shiranui said while showing them to their transportation.

"This is nice," Attila said as the settled into their camper that was set up for them. It had a large "R" on the side, symbolizing it was part of Team Rocket's arsenal of vehicles. Hun sat on the bed with a deep sigh. "Are you okay, Hun?" Attila asked her as he noticed she was breathing a little hard.

"Yeah . . . I'm just tired," she replied breathlessly. Her face was paler than usual and she was starting to sweat profusely.

"Hun? What's wrong?" Attila asked her more concerned as he sat down next to her and felt her head. "You don't have a fever," he said as she started breathing very heavily.

"I... I... can't breathe . . . ," Hun said shakily as she fell back against him and gasped for air.

"Hun!" Attila cried as Hun went limp in his arms.

A/N: Oooooooo . . . cliff hanger


	4. Chapter 4: On borrowed time

**Be Steel My Heart**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter four: On borrowed time**

"Take it easy?" Hun repeated Giovanni's words in a mocking tone. It had only been two months since she was released from the hospital after suffering a mild heart attack.

"Come on, Hun, you had a freakin' heart attack! I'm surprised the boss is letting you stay on the team," her partner, Attila told her as he sat down next to her.

"And why _wouldn't _he?!" Hun snapped at the comment.

"Well, you have a chronic heart condition. Even the doctor said you were on 'borrowed time' unless you get a heart transplant. What is he supposed to do? He cares about you. And so do I," Attila said while taking her hand.

"I just don't like to be limited to what I can do. I've always been the "sick one," even when I was a kid. I could never run around and play sports like all the other kids. I was told when I was a teenager that the odds of finding a donor with the same tissue and blood type as me were slim to none. I've been on 'borrowed time' for 20 years. Hopefully I can borrow at least 20 more," Hun said softly with a sad smile.

"How come you never told me about this?" Attila asked her while scooting closer to her.

"I never tell anyone I'm sick. It seems like when people know, they treat me differently. Like they feel sorry for me or something. And that's the last thing I ever want: pity. I've been fine for a long time, except for that. I really don't want to start taking medication again. I've been on it all my life, it's just such a pain," Hun said while leaning back against the couch with a sigh.

"Well, if it will keep you from having another heart attack, I think a little inconvenience is better than a big one," Attila told her while putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him in his usual rough fashion.

"Nothing's guaranteed, Attila," she said while getting up and walking over to her window. She enjoyed hanging out in her quarters with him. He was such a good friend and confidant to her, and made her feel safe and comfortable unlike anyone else ever had. Suddenly, her comm link started beeping. "Hun here," she answered into it.

"I have a mission for you and Attila. Meet me in my office in 10 minutes," Giovanni's voice said over the link.

"Right away, sir," Hun answered and shut the link.

"You heard him, 10 minutes," she said with a raised eyebrow to her partner.

"Let's go," Attila said with an exasperated sigh as he walked out the door with Hun following closely.

"How are you feeling, Hun?" Giovanni asked her as they entered his ritzy office.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that. But I'm fine, thank you," she replied slightly irritably.

"We have a little problem with one of our high-ranking officers that I would like the two of you to resolve," Giovanni explained.

"A bounty hunt! Your giving us a bounty hunt! Sir, we're class "A" members, aren't those for rookies'?" Hun replied angrily.

"Usually, they are, but I think this would be a good mission for you," Giovanni said cooly.

"Why?" Hun asked while folding her arms in her usual way when she was mad.

"Considering the circumstances . . . I think you should take it easy for a while," Giovanni replied.

"This isn't fair, sir. I'm fine now," Hun said a little calmer, seeing Giovanni's genuine concern for her.

"I don't want to take any risks, Hun. I am only looking out for you and your health," Giovanni said in sweet tone, one he used rarely.

"Okay," Hun agreed to the mission with a deep sigh.

"Don't worry, boss, we'll get him!" Attila said as he accepted his mission.


	5. Chapter 5: Saved by the ball

**Be Steel My Heart**

By RocketFAN

**Warning: Contains some violence, Thar be warned**

**Chapter five: Saved by the ball**

Attila and Hun were off on the hunt of a backstabbing high-ranking Team Rocket officer. The minor mission was given to them the day before by their boss, Giovanni.

"Apparently, our culprit has been staying in this small cabin near Viridian forest. It seems like he's hiding out," Hun told Attila as she peered through her binoculars at the small cabin in view. They had followed Giovanni's instructions on the location of the cabin.

"Yeah, I would be hiding out to if I betrayed Team Rocket and the boss found out," Attila laughed as he prepared to charge the place.

"Of course, but we can't just depend on sheer brute strength to get him. He could have accomplices," Hun pointed out, as she knew how Attila liked to use his strength rather than his brain. The two crept closer to the cabin and noticed a figure standing in front of the window.

"Get down!" Attila told Hun while taking cover.

"He saw us," Hun said while crouching down next to him. Suddenly, several men came out of the cabin sporting black uniforms and surrounded the pair.

"Oh, what have we hear?" One of the men said while grabbing Hun's arm and forcing her up.

"Hey, let her go!" Attila said while getting up and raising his hand to him. But before he could strike, the man holding Hun's arm pulled out a gun and held it against her neck.

"I wouldn't do that, big guy. Unless you want this one's blood to spill," he said calmly as the man they were after emerged from the cabin.

"Ah! Don't hurt her!" Attila said as he was jabbed in the back with the tip of a gun.

"Well, well, well, it appears Giovanni has caught onto me. I always knew he was a little slow," the man said evilly as he saw the two taken prisoners. "No wonder he sent class "A" members after me. Smart man in doing so, there are too many of you nowadays. He's just too kind," he continued as he walked passed Hun, who was forced onto her knees by her capture. "What's the matter, man, don't want your little girlfriend to go first?" He asked Attila while looking back in Hun's direction.

"Why do you want to kill us?" Attila asked him to distract him while he reached for his Pokeball.

"Oh, isn't it obvious? You two have come to take me out. So I am simply returning the favor, only _I_ will succeed," he said with a small smile.

"Go, Steelix!" Attila said suddenly as a huge, snakelike Pokemon emerged from the tiny Pokeball. The Pokemon's tail struck the man holding Hun and threw him clearly across the area. Consequently, Hun was knocked down as well.

"Uh!" She yelled as the very tip of Steelix's tail scratched her face as she crawled to get out of the way. Attila was too busy freeing himself to notice.

"Steelix, rock throw attack!" He commanded the Pokemon as the accomplices scrambled to get to their feet. The large rocks swept up by the Pokemon's powerful tail came crashing down on the men, including the one they were after.

"Well, it looks like _we _were the one's who succeeded this time, _man_!" Attila said as he called Steelix back to its Pokeball. "Good work, Steelix!" He said to the Pokeball before clipping it back on his belt as he noticed his partner sitting on the ground with a stream of blood running down her face. "Hun!" He said as he ran over to her. "Oh, my god! What happened?" He asked her as he tilted her face up and saw the deep scratch.

"Uh . . . I got hit with the tip of Steelix's tail," she said weakly while wiping the blood from her face with her hand.

"God, I'm so sorry!" Attila said while helping her up and studying her wound. "Oh, that's deep," he said softly.

"Well, at least we got our man," Hun said while holding her hand against her injured face and observing the damage caused by Steelilx's rock throw. "Are you okay?" She asked Attila while noticing a tear in the side of his uniform.

"Am _I _okay? Your standing there with blood gushing from your face and you ask if _I'm _okay?! You're something else, kid," he replied with a small chuckle as he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Let's get out of here," Hun said while dusting herself off and followed Attila to their waiting escape vehicle.


	6. Chapter 6: Remember when it rained

**Be Steel My Heart**

By RocketFAN

**A/N**: I thought I would put this in as Attila and Hun's last "intimate" time spent together. Sorry if that spoils the ending, but the summary probably already did that. ENJOY!

P.S Thanks to Josh Groban for the title of this chapter

**Chapter six: Remember when it rained**

Hun sat on the end of her bed and thought about what the doctor had told her at the end of her last appointment: "I'm not going to lie to you Hun, you don't have a lot of time left . . . ," his sympathetic voice rang clearly in her head. She hadn't told anyone, not even her partner, Attila, what he had said. When he had asked her how her visit went, she simply replied "fine." Not only was it a total lie, it was the complete _opposite_ of the truth. The reality of her demise had hit her hard that night and she had spent most of it crying. It was the first time she had ever actually felt sorry for herself. She closed her dark blue eye's with a deep sigh as warm tears escaped them. She stifled a sharp sob as someone knocked on her door.

"Uh . . . who is it?" She said while quickly wiping her eye's.

"Santa Clause," Attila said sarcastically from the other side. Hun sniffled deeply and stopped by her mirror to make sure any trace of tears was gone.

"What are you doing here so late?" She asked him as she opened the door, dressed in her pajamas.

"I thought I'd see how you were doing," he replied while walking into her quarters.

"Uh-huh," Hun said with a suspicious smile while folding her arms.

"And I missed you," Attila said softly while taking her in his arms and giving her a long, warm hug. She felt more tense to him than usual. "What's wrong, Hun?" He asked her while releasing her to look her in the eye. She looked down as she tried to hold her tears back, but couldn't. "Hun?" Attila asked concernedly as he noticed them.

"I'm fine, Attila! I'm just feeling sorry for myself," she said with a small forced chuckle.

"Why? What's wrong?!" He asked her now _very_ concerned.

"Nothing that we don't already know about," she replied as she wiped her face again.

"I'm sorry . . . ," Attila said gently while hugging her tightly.

"Please don't be. You know I hate that," Hun replied irritably. She hated people to feel sorry for her. And right now, she felt sorry enough for herself.

"I know, I just love you so much, I don't like to see you upset," he said while brushing her hair from her face and kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Hmm . . . well, you sure know how to cheer me up," Hun chuckled while standing on her tiptoes to return the kiss, since she was so much shorter than him.

"I love you, kid," Attila said while kissing her more passionately on the lips. Hun giggled softly while backing up and pulling him toward her bed. They both gasped as a loud thunder clap interrupted them. The sound of falling rain followed shortly after, making the moment almost surreal.

"That scared me," Hun laughed as the rain started falling harder. "Come and keep me warm," she told Attila as she climbed into bed.

"What if someone finds out?" He asked her nervously while looking around her room.

"What, you think they're spying on us or something?" She said while getting under her blankets.

"I guess I'm just being paranoid," Attila said with a sigh and sat down on her bed. Hun let out a tired sigh as she laid down and pulled the blanket over her head.

"It's cold in here," she said from under the covers.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm," Attila replied softly while pulling her into his arms and wrapping a warm blanket around her. "Good night, baby," he said with a gentle kiss on her forehead.

**A/N**: Awwwww...


	7. Chapter 7: The setting sun

**Be Steel My Heart**

By RocketFAN

**A/N: This chapter is supposed to take place one year after the last one ended**

**Chapter 7: The setting sun**

"Sounds like fun, Sir," Hun said as their mission was briefed to them by their boss, Giovanni.

"But what exactly happens once we catch this thing?" Her partner, Attila asked curiously.

"You just let _me_ worry about that," Giovanni replied with a deep chuckle.

"A very rare, legendary Pokemon living on an island all by itself? How can there not be any other Pokemon around? Are they afraid of this thing or what?" Hun asked Attila as they left Giovanni's office and walked down the hall.

"Well, maybe it likes its privacy. You ever think of that?" Attila replied in his usual husky voice. Hun laughed with a roll of her eye's. She was used to Attila's dry sense of humor by now. "But . . . I don't know about all this, Hun," he added more seriously.

"Why?" She asked him suspiciously, yet already sure of what his answer was going to be.

"I don't know . . . it might be dangerous . . . ya know . . . for you," he said the last word so softly, it was almost inaudible, but Hun heard him loud and clear.

"I knew you were going to say that. I'll be fine, Attila. I can't live my life, or what's left of it for that matter, worrying about when it _is_ going to end. I would never leave my room and probably be hopped up on antidepressants all the time if I thought like that. So I just decide to enjoy the time I have," Hun explained cooly as she walked slightly ahead of her partner.

"Yeah . . . I guess you're right," Attila said softly. Hun knew he hated the subject they were currently on and knew it had to change quickly before she got emotional again.

"So, this mission sounds like fun, especially when we snag this so called "legendary" Pokemon," Hun said slightly more cheerful as she stopped to look back at Attila who was still behind her.

"Yeah, I just hope everything goes according to plan," Attila added under his breath.

"Well, we better rest up for tomorrow," Hun said as she stopped in front of her quarters, trying to ignore his last comment that he didn't know she heard.

"Good night, Hun," Attila told her while giving her a hug.

"Good night," she replied as she opened her door and closed it behind her.

"I love you," Attila added softly as he turned and headed to his own quarters.

The next day they were up early and prepared to leave for the small island near the orange island peninsula. It was secluded and reported to be very treacherous terrain. Their vehicle had been equipped with high tech gear and gadgets to ensure the capture of the legendary Pokemon that was reported to be living on the island all by it's lonesome.

"Oh, god, I am _not_ a morning person," Hun whined as she sat down in the transport vehicle that would be taking them to the island.

"Yeah, I can tell," Attila teased her at her constant whining since they met up earlier. Hun yawned for the thousandth time that morning and laid down on the bench style seat they were sitting on.

"Are you okay?" Attila asked her while kneeling down on the floor so that he was at her horizontal eye level. She opened one eye and then closed it. "I take that as a 'leave me the hell alone', huh?" He laughed while sitting on the seat across from her so that she could have it all to herself. "I guess you really _aren't_ a morning person," he said to himself as she had already fallen asleep.

About an hour passed before they arrived at the small island. Hun was still sleeping when the craft touched down roughly a few yards from the shore in a clearing of thick forests. Attila got up and kneeled next to his sleeping partner, "Hun?" He said softly as she continued snoring lightly. "Hun?!" He said louder, still to no avail. "HUN!" He nearly yelled as she slowly opened her eyes.

"WHAT?!" She said irritably.

"We're here sleeping beauty," Attila said cheerfully.

"Goodie," Hun replied flatly as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Attila asked her playfully as she fixed her slightly disheveled hair in the reflection of the window. "Never looked better," he added while Hun sighed at the few strands of her light-blue hair that stuck up.

"Oh, be quiet," Hun replied with an annoyed scoff.

"All right, you two, have fun!"The Rocket grunt piloting the craft said as he transferred to the smaller craft and left them on the island with the bigger one.

"Guess we just set up here," Attila said as their vehicles halted and shut down. "So are we supposed to go searching for this thing, or does it come to us?" He added while getting up and stretching his legs.

"Well, Giovanni made it quite clear that we are to go search for it up in the mountains, since it has only been seen on the top of them," Hun said with a cringe.

"Uh . . . is he out of his _mind?!_" Attila asked wildly.

"Maybe, but sneaking up on it may be the only way to catch it off guard," Hun replied cooly and matter-of-factly. Attila got a sinking feeling in his gut at the thought of Hun climbing a steep, treacherous mountain. But he couldn't say anything to her about it. He knew she hated to be told she couldn't do something because of her heart condition. She must have been able to read his thoughts.

"Don't worry about me, Attila," she told him softly. "We'll go after this thing tomorrow, let's form a plan of attack first," she added as she scouted the area on her laptop and made a map to the area that the Pokemon is reportedly staying.

"Sounds good," Attila said after she hade explained the plan for the next day. "Hey, the sun sets look great from here, look!" He added while looking out the window at the setting sun that seemed to be only a few feet away.

"Yeah, it looks like it's setting into the ocean," Hun replied at the beautiful sight while staring out the window.

"Almost unreal how beautiful some things are," Attila said quietly while looking across at her.

**A/N: Sorry that chapter took so long to post! Busy, you know? Hope you liked it! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Soft Goodbye

**Be Steel My Heart**

By RocketFAN

Disclaimer: Thanks to Celtic Women for the song that inspired the title of this chapter. I do not claim any ownership of it whatsoever

**Chapter Eight: The Soft Goodbye**

The next morning, Attila and Hun were up early and off on the hunt of a legendary Pokemon that has been reported to live on the mountaintop of the islands tallest peak.

"All set?" Attila asked his groggy partner as she pulled on her backpack.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Hun replied rather unenthusiastically.

"You okay?" Attila asked her concernedly as he noticed she looked paler than usual.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired," she replied with a small, forced smile. But she knew was _not _okay. She could _feel_ that she was _not_ okay at all. But she cared too much for Attila to worry him by telling him how she _really _felt.

"Okay, let's head out and up!" Attila replied cheerfully as they exited their base vehicle and started for the mountaintop. After hiking several miles, they reached the base of the mountain. "Whoa! This is going to be harder than I thought," Attila said as he looked up at the top of the peak that was hundreds, perhaps thousands of meters above where they were standing. "Oh, I don't think this is a good idea, Hun," he added while noticing how hard she was breathing from the four-mile trek from base camp to the bottom of the mountain.

"No, let's go," Hun replied with a nod of encouragement.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Attila asked her carefully.

"I know _I_ can. I just hope my heart can, too," Hun said with a small laugh to hide her seriousness. She saw the deep look of fear and concern in Attila's eyes and sighed. "I'll be fine," she said softly, knowing in her heart that is was a lie.

They were a little more than a quarter of the way up when they came upon an indent in the side of the mountain that formed a small cavern.

"Let's go in here," Attila said while pulling himself up on the ledge and then helping Hun up with one gentle lift of her slight frame.

"Wow," Hun said while trying to catch her breath.

"Come on, lets sit down and relax for a while," Attila suggested while taking Hun's hand and leading her inside the cavern. "Attila to Team Rocket HQ," he said into his hand radio in an attempt to contact Giovanni.

"Team Rocket HQ, here. How's it going?" Giovanni's voice rang on the other end.

"So far, so good. We're about a quarter of the way up and we've stumbled upon a small cavern where we're going to chill for a minute," Attila replied over the radio link.

"Well, don't waste too much time. Make sure you bring back that Pokemon! And keep me updated. Giovanni out," he said as he terminated the link.

"What do you think? It's getting dark, should we stay here for the night?" Attila asked Hun as he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"I agree," she replied wearily before getting up and starting to examine the cave walls. She used this as an excuse to stand up to try and get the feeling back in her legs, which felt completely numb. "Ugh!" She suddenly cried out as a sharp, piercing pain ripped through her chest and brought her to her knees.

"Hun? HUN!" Attila cried while rushing over to her and gently scooping her into his lap.

"A... Attila . . . it . . . it hurts!" Hun sobbed while tears flooded her eyes.

"Oh, God! Hun . . . ," Attila whimpered helplessly as he gently wiped her tears away.

"Attila? Will . . . will you do me A.. favor?" Hun asked him weakly.

"Anything," Attila replied while his own eyes welled up with tears.

"Please . . . find my son . . . and tell him I'm sorry," Hun asked tearfully.

"Your son?! You have a son?" Attila asked in shock at her request. Hun shook her head which caused her welled up tears to fall down her face while taking a short, sobbing breath.

"I... I had him so . . . so young . . . I was only 17 . . . I had to give him up. I... I didn't know what to do . . . and I'll never get to say goodbye . . . ," she sobbed harder to the point where she could barely catch her breath. "UGH!" She cried out in pain and winced while grabbing her chest.

"Hun!" Attila sobbed as he took her face in his hands.

"Attila . . . promise me . . . ," Hun whimpered softly.

"I promise," Attila replied while wiping her tears.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry," Hun said breathlessly.

"For what?" Attila asked while his own tears splashed onto Hun's pale face.

"For . . . for leaving you," Hun said tearfully.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll see you again someday," Attila said softly while gently stroking her damp face.

"I... I love you," Hun whispered while starting to breathe easier.

"I love you too, kid. I'll always love you," Attila managed to get out as he felt Hun completely relax in his arms. "I love you . . . ," he sobbed as he cradled her now lifeless body. "I'll see you soon," he whispered while kissing her forehead.

_**When the light begins to fade**_

_**And shadows fall across the sea**_

_**One bright light in the evening sky**_

_**Your love's light leads me on my way**_

_**There's a dream that will not sleep**_

_**A burning hope that will not die**_

_**So I must go now with the wind**_

_**And leave you waiting on the tide**_

_**Time to fly, time to touch the sky**_

_**One voice alone a hearts sick cry**_

_**One song, one star burning bright**_

_**Let it carry me through darkest night**_

_**Rain comes over the grey hills**_

_**And on the air a soft goodbye**_

_**Hear the song that I sing to you**_

_**When the time has come to fly**_

_**When I leave and take the wind**_

_**And find the land that faith will bring**_

_**The brightest star in the evening sky**_

_**Is your love waiting far for me?**_

_**Is your love waiting far for me . . . **_

**THE END**

**A/N: Apologies for the slight cheese factor **


End file.
